Mama's Home
by PropsCrewHead
Summary: Prompt via tumblr: Older Roland comes back from the future (a result of the time portal), convinces Robin he's his son, only really knows Regina as his mother, and we find out OQ is endgame ;)


**A/N: 'Cause of tumblr prompts this is where this one came from. Thank you anon again for this! I'm writing this ala Charmed with Chris:) Hope at least someone got the reference. So here goes nothing. Feedback is appreciated! Again, I don't have a beta, so I apologize for mistakes. Thanks again guys!**

**Prompt: Older Roland comes back from the future (a result of the time portal), convinces Robin he's his son, only really knows Regina as his mother, and we find out OQ is endgame ;)**

**Disclaimer: Oh, yeah I don't owns them. I forgot to add that in my previous one shot. Shiitt.**

**Song for this: Meanwhile Back At Mama's (feat. Faith Hill) by Tim McGraw, you will see why;)**

* * *

He was about average height for a guy of his age, his dark brown curls were slightly in his eyes and he looks like he just stepped out of California. Well, where he comes from it is summer, and he spends most of the day at the beach with his golden retriever Jax, either running or swimming. He turns the corner and immediately recognized where he was, _Main Street. _He sees a familiar figure walk out of the diner he had remembered from growing up and smiles slightly. His mother looks a little bit older now, there may be a few greys on her head from him and his siblings (there is four total, three boys, and one girl who is the baby) His eldest brother caused her the most stress, then him, then his younger brother, and now his baby sister has caused her immense stress because she will be attending first grade in the fall.

By the look of his mother, he noticed that he must have gone way back through the portal. Today he took his morning run and came across a swirling vortex, before he could pull his phone out to call his mother, he was swept in and now here he is. Back in Storybrooke shortly after his "mother's" return from the dead and could see the wear on his mother's face. She was most likely barely pregnant with his younger brother at this time.

Then he sees his father, he looks older than he does now, the boy thinks. Just curious if his father is the same as he remembered, he approached the man.

"Excuse me," the young man says, he grabs his father's attention.

"Yes?"

"Is there somewhere that we can talk privately?" The older gentleman looks confused at him, but slowly nods. He motions for the boy to follow him and they end up at a bench.

"So what do you need to talk about?"

"This may sound weird, but please don't completely denounce me, I'm Roland…from the future. Now before you say I'm insane and I'm scamming you, I'm not. I was four when you met the queen, by the time I turned five, you were dating her and she treated me like her own. While we were in the enchanted forest, she gave me a stuffed animal that she made from her magic because of that horrific beast. I may sound crazy, but I'm not. Now that I'm here, I'm going to tell you, don't let her go."

"She killed my wife," the man whispers.

"No she didn't. I can't tell you how or why I know that, because you and mom taught me better than to mess with time after Emma and Hook did. Please believe me." The boy was pleading by now, looking at his father.

"You said mom, mom meaning Marian or mom meaning Regina?" Robin questions.

"Mom meaning Regina; Marian may have given birth to me, but Regina's my mom. You guys are really happy where I come from, really happy," Robin observes him, he still has the same dimples he's always had, his hair is a little bit more shaggy than he would've liked but it seems to work for the boy.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 16. So about eleven years from now, you will see me again, but honestly won't remember this encounter because time would have caught up with itself. "

"Why did you come back?"

"I fell through a portal. I have a tendency to do that. It's why mom has so many grey hairs, but she dyes it so you would never know."

There was a sudden shake and Roland knew exactly what that meant, it was time to go home. He got up from the bench, looking at his father.

"We will see each other again, Papa. I promise. I must go back to my time because I'm positive you and mom are going absolutely nuts that I'm not home yet." Roland walked towards the barn, waving behind to his father as he did so. Robin sat on the bench completely stunned by the conversation he had just had with the boy.

That night when he got home, they began fighting again. Marian was jealous of the Queen and Robin had had enough of Marian's snide jabs about the Queen, which led to a fight and then Robin would sleep in the living room, but tonight she would not stop. They were screaming at each other neither remembering Roland was asleep in the next room or did they hear the young boy leave.

Roland really didn't know where he was going but he knew once he left the forest and went down the road long enough he would come across the corner that led to Regina's house. The young boy continued on his journey and when he reached the white mansion, he knocked on the door, hoping that Regina would hear him and was happy when he saw the door knob turn and saw her.

"Roland, sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Papa and the lady were fighting and they woked me up." He muttered wrapping his arms around her. Regina picked the young boy and carried him into the kitchen, pulling her cordless off the wall to call Robin.

When he answered, she took a deep breath before speaking.

"I think I may have something of yours," she said, adjusting Roland on her hip, smiling slightly when the boy snuggled into her shoulder.

She heard rustling around on the other side of the phone and then heard Robin say he would be right over. Placing the phone the receiver she adjusted Roland again to evenly distribute his weight and began bouncing around, humming slightly. It used to always work with Henry to get him to sleep and she smiled again when she heard his breathing even out. When Robin arrived, he just went through the front door and had to stop at the sight in front of him.

Regina was standing in her living room, Roland in her arms, quietly humming still looking out at the window. The moon was full tonight and reflected nicely off her dark hair.

"Marian kicked me out," he whispered into the air. Regina snapped around to look at him and he noticed the confused look on her face.

"What, why?"

"Because my heart belongs to another and she knows that Roland doesn't like calling her Mama. She said that she will be staying at Granny's."

"But she's your wife, you should have fought harder!" she hissed quietly at him.

"I would have but I couldn't Regina. Roland is miserable without you, he refuses to go anywhere with Marian. I miss you too, you know. It just isn't him." He stepped forward, his hands hesitantly coming towards her hips, pulling her towards him.

"Robin," she sighed looking up into his eyes. The same shade of blue weeks ago she got lost and now here they were standing at one o'clock in the morning in her living room with Roland between them like an actual family.

"Regina, please. I don't want to live without you," he whispered to her.

"Really, Robin? I killed your wife and you come in here talking about how you can't live without me?"

"You didn't kill Marian," Regina looked at him confused.

"Robin she was locked in my dungeons. Of course I killed her,"

"No you didn't. She died before your guards could execute her. Scarlet fever from what I heard,"

"How did you find that out?"

"Little John was talking to Marian, apparently she had been feeling ill, and then he heard one of your former guards discussing that she had died from "natural causes" that you didn't kill her."

"But I was going to Robin," he could tell she wasn't going to give up on this, so instead he pushed her towards the stairs and made her go up to her bedroom. He untangled Roland from her arms and placed the young boy on her side of the bed and then took Regina out of the room.

"You didn't kill Marian and don't tell me you were going to, because I know were going to, but you didn't. So what's going to happen is, is that we are going to attempt to make this work and we are going to do this. We are going to be together and I have a feeling that we will be very happy."

Regina stayed silent for a moment before she kissed him lightly on the mouth, wrapping her arms around his neck; she looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"Well then I guess it's a good time to tell you I'm pregnant, then," Robin's eyes widened at her statement before he picked her up and twirled her around.

"I love you, Regina," he said kissing the side of her head.

"I love you, too, thief. Now can we please go to bed, I have a feeling _our _son will wake up and be upset if he isn't in my arms." Robin nodded and she took his hand, before walking into the bedroom and putting their heads to pillows for the night.

* * *

**A/N: Not my favorite, but I think I did okay. Sorry for the change in tenses and shit, but I couldn't write it either way and it was hard, and I'm just making excuses lol. Hope you liked it, and maybe I will write a follow up with the family! Thanks guys! **


End file.
